creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ChristianWallis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:536040#536063|Better to be the first ( Unreviewed, would appreciate all and any feedback) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 15:23, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Nice! Hey there, I couldn't help but notice that the good Anarchic Operations nominated Give It Everything for the July POTM. That's undeniably awesome, but not really surprising (considering how good of a pasta it is), so I just wanted to say congratulations. I'll be crossing my fingers for you in July! Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 16:45, May 18, 2016 (UTC) I saw them and applied a bunch. Again, I really appreciate the help. There were a couple things that I think I may keep though. Referring to the demon with a capital 'H' was intentional after the first act of mutilation to rely that the protagonist believed that there was some kind of terrifying divinity behind the thing. It was just a little subtle thing from when the story felt more Lovecraftian. Also, referring very vaguely to the rest of the country is a fairly common thing here in California. It's a big country so to a lot of people over here, there's California, the East Coast and varrying shades of stuff in the middle. It is kind of a forced inside joke that seems ludicrous to anybody not from here specifically (I'm not even sure if this is a thing elsewhere in America tbh), so I might consider changing it nontheless. Listing the 4th as a numeral also has a bit of the same connotation, where everybody I know would write the holiday as "The 4th of July", but that one I did change. For the speaking rule though, most of those isntances of dialogue were the first time somebody had spoken in the paragraph. There was physical narration and some reaction, but there wasn't exactly an internal monologue to contend with the dialogue. Do you think it would still be necessary to break a new line? Thanks again GodlyBob (talk) 02:01, June 18, 2016 (UTC) GodlyBob Re: Review I usually have a lot of time on my hands, and I am always happy to review a story. Unfortunately, you have caught me in a bad time as I have been insanely busy over the past few days. I have read your story, but due to time constraints I am having in real life, I am doubtful that I can provide a good enough review for you. Anything I was to write would be rushed and I would probably omit alot of valuable comments. I would suggest asking EmpyrealInvective to review the story, or Dr. Frank N Furter, as they seem to be incredibly active on the writers workshop. Once again, I am incredibly sorry that I can't review your story at this time. In a few days, when I have some time on my hands, I would be happy to review it. I just think your best option for immediate feedback would be to ask somebody else for now. Anarchic Operations (talk) 03:04, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Warrior Poet I'm going to assume your last name is a variant spelling of Wallace (perhaps some juicy gossip about a fifteenth or sixteenth century family disagreement over a wagon?), making you the wiki's official warrior poet. Jokes aside, just wanted to let you know you're doing great work around here, and we appreciate it. I know the work in the workshop especially can be thankless at times, but it doesn't go unnoticed. If you ever have any questions, always feel free to ask. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 14:00, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Per your request, I read your story on the writer's workshop. I enjoyed it. Please don't hesitate to reach out to me again for an opinion, though I'm quite new to this site, I'm always happy to offer my two cents. Hopefully I was helpful! Advice Just so you don't waste your time, feel free to simply add the delete template to stories that are obviously going to be deleted. When they're riddled with misspellings and punctuation issues, it's very likely the story itself will have a lot of quality issues. Thanks for your help, and please, keep it up. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 13:30, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Getting Work Out There Hey! Thank you! Nice idea! I wasn't sure if those were chosen by people other than the authors, or if the author themselves puts the piece in that section. I'm really not much of a self-promoter. I'll have to look into more ways to utilize the site for some exposure. I just want to know that I'm not a total shit writer I guess, haha!--BlizzardLemon (talk) 15:47, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Well thank you for that! I appreciate it! It's always nice to know my efforts aren't futile. I'll peruse those rules and see if there isn't a little something something in there that points me in a good direction. Thanks again! I really do appreciate the time you've taken to read and review my work, in addition to helping me with the site. You're obviously a helpful and nice person! And I agree, I love this site for finding new reads and new authors to enjoy. That's a big part of the reason why I wanted to start writing here. I look forward to writing, reading, and talking together in the future! --BlizzardLemon (talk) 17:16, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: The upstairs watcher Hi Im Jambo73642, but call me James. You have helped me with grammar, punctuation and a story being bald or good. I have wrote a creepypasta called 'upstairs watcher' and before puting it out there I would love you to take a look at it and show me any faults. Hear it is: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:545342 Jambo73642 (talk) 20:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey I have just uploaded my second draft of the babysitter, hoping you could read it and give me a new review(oh and sorry it took so long, I posted a separate revision on accident and I got banned for a day). Creepypastalover32 (talk) 03:40, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Creepypastalover32Creepypastalover32 (talk) 03:40, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Can I ask a rather ridiculous question? In respone to your last message; it's nothing bad, just working and studying alot more than I should be. I have the next few days off though, so if you'd like anything reviewed or like to ask any questions, I'll be active! Speaking of which, I've been considering making an entry into Whitix's contest, but I can't decide which of my WIP's to focus on completing. So I'm going to ask you a ridiculous question. If you would be so kind as to review my profile and see my WIP stories, I'd love to hear which one seems the most interesting, or which premise you'd be more interested to see expanded on. The brief blurbs are very vague, so I am happy to share more on my plans for any of the stories if you like. Sorry for the trivial and ridiculous question, but I'd love an outside opinion, and your recent opinions have been of a good quality! Anarchic Operations (talk) 15:37, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Venomous + *Butchers* I'll try to summarize both these stories without giving too much away. These are WIP so everything is subject to change. * *Butchers* (in asterix's because I haven't settled on a title) focuses on a young adult who gets a job at a local Pigeon farm and slaughter house, where he begins to suspect that the slaughterhouse is also used to cover up the murders of humans. However, there comes a bit of a twist where it is revealed that the killings aren't as simple as they originally seemes, and that they were actually sacrificial killings for a very real and very dangerous beast. * Venomous is something I've been trying my hardest to perfect, but I'm never happy with the end result. I've been messing around with the idea for some time but I think I've come up with a plot that I'm happy with. It follows a serial killer who uses venomous creatures to dispatch his victims (much like I described in my blog post; Getting Away With Murder). It is written in the first person perspective as he almost mercilessly hunts and kills his victims using his unique MO. However, there is also a paragraph written from the victims perspective at the end which reveals that they might not be as innocent as they seem, and that there is a method to the killers madness. Anarchic Operations (talk) 16:09, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Check the Front Page Your story, Give It Everything, has been chosen to be the Spotlighted Pasta for the month of July. It will be posted on the front page of the wiki for the rest of the month. Congratulations, and thank you for contributing such quality work to the wiki. Have a good one, my friend. Jay Ten (talk) 13:00, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Congratulations on getting spotlighted! Also I'd like to thank you for the time you've put into the writer's workshop helping other users (unfortunately I had to remove your most recent post as that author violated the WW rules about having multiple posts for the same story, but the feedback you gave was very detailed). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:35, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats, buddy! This is awesome! I'm so glad your work is spotlighted! You deserve it. You've put in a lot of good work on this site. I'm excited to read more of your pieces. Enjoy and good luck in your future endeavors! --BlizzardLemon (talk) 16:40, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :Adding my congratulations here too, I knew that story was badass when I read it on the WW. Excellent work Christian, you've made a hell of an impact here. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 19:31, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, Hey Christian, Just wanted to point something out with your story for the contest. I didn't want to leave this in the comments because: 1) I haven't read the story yet, just skimmed it. 2) I didn't want to leave an edit comment on your story. But you have Toni spelt Tony in a couple of places. Not sure if that's how you wanted it or not, but it may be a good idea to fix that up. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 15:30, July 2, 2016 (UTC) I suppose if I read it I would have noticed that. I'll try and get around to reading it before too long. I can't make any promises right now, I have a good amount of things to do, but I'll try to give it a read. JohnathanNash (talk) 16:23, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :I just considered that a superfluous edit and undid it. If they continue to do bad/un-necessary edits I'll give them a warning. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Venomous My story, Venomous, is now on the Writers Workshop. If you'd like to read and review it, I'd be very grateful! Hopefully you are not disappointed! Anarchic Operations (talk) 14:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Appreciate the feedback on Tunda/congrats You actually reflected a good deal of my own personal concerns with the work (I agree it's slow at the beginning a bit rushed at the end.) I'm a bit tied because of the word count and time crunch, else I would probably take the advice to rework it. Some of the back story that seems superfluous here is mainly because this (like all my stories) is eventually going to tie together in a larger narrative so I don't want to take them out (and have to establish some of those details later). In any case, thanks again, and I'll let you know how I fare in the contest. On another note, congrats on getting the spotlighted pasta for July! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 14:43, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Purple Prose What is your definition of "purple prose"? I didn't know Edwardian horror contained purple prose, so your idea of the subject might help me understand. CappkaTalk 11:26, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for clarifying that, I just mistook your comment. With the story, I was trying for a Southern Gothic/Edwardian style, but I see what you mean. CappkaTalk 15:34, July 12, 2016 (UTC) whiny blog posts Read your comment on the most recent one and you are now my new hero. --Mikemacdee (talk) 12:57, July 13, 2016 (UTC) some time? Once more I would like to thank you for your assistance with Gracious Host. The points you brought up were very helpful. If you still have a little time, could you perhaps peek at 'Sleep' and 'Return Him'? Sleep's a micro and the other a short one of under 700 words. Thanks in advance! Nachtrae (talk) 14:41, July 14, 2016 (UTC) 17 18 19 Hey now, it's not Blizzard that gave the feedback on num 17 but me! (unless BlizzardLemon put feedback up somewhere else and I missed it :<) I may be new but I do have my own name you know! :P Nachtrae (talk) 08:43, July 15, 2016 (UTC) : The Christian is not perfect! I have seen it in action now! :P : Nachtrae (talk) 09:11, July 15, 2016 (UTC) thank you thanks for adding the category to Gracious Host. I'd completely forgotten haha XD Nachtrae (talk) 11:01, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Small Favor If you wouldn't mind, when you get the time, take a look at this story in the WW - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:547695 It's really short, and I would just like to get your opinion on it. They've made some alterations and an appeal, and I just want to see reactions from a couple other trusted users before I decide. My main concern is whether it will be too confusing to the average reader or if I'm just underestimating people. Thanks for your time. Jay Ten (talk) 14:31, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, Christian. Really appreciate it. Let me know if you ever need help with anything. :Jay Ten (talk) 16:44, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Venomous Review (again) Hello my friend. I know you are busy on this site and whatnot, but I have a favour to ask, if you are up for it. Now that Venomous is published onto the wiki, and the contest is soon to be judged, I really would like a final review on the story. That would just help me get a clear idea of what needs to be changed in my final edit. I know that you have a story of your own in the contest, so if you'd rather not help me I can wholly understand. The story has had some negative critiques, and I'm determined to try and make the story 100% before it is is judged. Then again, I know that the quality of a story can be somewhat subjective, so if in the rare case you find that the pasta would not benefit from any more edits, and that I may just be overreacting to the negative comments; I wouldn't mind if you told me to grow up and stop worrying. Long story short, I am a little doubtful that my story is as good as it can be, and I'd appreciate it if you could give one final review. I'd definitely be willing to return the favour. Anarchic Operations (talk) 07:30, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Collab http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:548340 Jay Ten (talk) 20:40, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey Chris, would you like to review my creepypasta, pokemon go experience Creepypastalover32 (talk) 15:49, July 22, 2016 (UTC)Creepypastalover32Creepypastalover32 (talk) 15:49, July 22, 2016 (UTC) re: Vandalism No problem! Glad to have been able to help. Nachtrae (talk) 08:51, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Trollz I think I just met the stupidest troll in my life, Chris. Truth be told, that was such a funny attempt in harassing; good thing that bastard got his ass kicked out... Welp, just thought this was too good of a thing to just pass up. RuckusQuantum 11:53, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Hey Christian, Just wanted to say thanks for your work tagging stories for review/deletion, it's a massive help to us in the process of reviewing stories, and often goes unnoticed by the majority of editors, so thank you :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:57, July 27, 2016 (UTC) 'The Car' Review Hello Christian. If you had the time, I'd really appreciate some feedback on the first-half of my new story. There isn't alot there at the moment, so it shouldn't take you too long to read! Thanks in advance! Anarchic Operations (talk) 12:32, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for catching that. They've now been blocked for two weeks. Also, thanks for all the other great work you've been doing around the site. We really appreciate it. Jay Ten (talk) 13:56, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. I gave them a week block. As for the profile picture, I'm afraid it's likely vague enough to pass inspection, even if its intent is rather clear to some of us. If I'm missing something more blatant about it, please let me know. Thanks again. :Jay Ten (talk) 10:05, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. I messaged them. Also, sorry for not giving my final thoughts on "The Fatso". I'm coming off two different medications at the moment (SSRI and Lorazepam), and my head feels about three sizes too big. Not to mention swings of severe irritability/aggression and hypersensitivity to pretty much everything. Yay! My freakin' teeth hurt for crying out loud. Anyway, this is probably too much information, but I'm weird like that. No sympathy wanted, just making sure you know it's not just because I don't give a damn. Hope all is well. ::Jay Ten (talk) 14:08, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Man, don't worry about those, really. I forgot I even brought them up. But if you ever feel like reading some poorly written weird stuff, then feel free. Might be a good idea to read my comment on this blog before you read them. Just so I don't seem like a complete psycho. :::Jay Ten (talk) 15:13, August 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: No problem man, sorry you had to deal with that. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:10, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Collabs About a collab with you... that'd be cool as hell! I'll shoot a message if I get some time. About the Ashen Rain collaboration. Since this sounds quite off-thread, I figured out it would be better if I get this conversation thread(?) running on your talk page instead. I'll be explicit: I don't want to tell the community about this secret project yet. Sounds like some ominous plan to blast planet Earth into pieces, right? Not really, that's way low below our level of intelligence... Jokes aside, the project's still in the beginning stages and the stories aren't pretty much complete (although we really are working on it). What I can tell you though is I'm collaborating with artist/writer Ryene Motarjeme, a.k.a. RE-vis-d from DeviantArt. And - interestingly so I think - this might be the first time I'd reveal what the "R" in my DA sub-username actually means. RuckusQuantum (Charles R.) '' Only a few people know of this, really (that includes Empy, Humby, Shawn, the deceased black cat Tio and some other friends); I think it's about time I share my secret. If you have some ideas, message me back. RuckusQuantum 11:05, July 29, 2016 (UTC) : ''P.S. Email me: '''ruckusquantum@gmail.com', if you want to get yourself involved in the chaos me and 'Ryene' are making. We'd love to have you on our team.'' : RuckusQuantum 11:08, July 29, 2016 (UTC) contest reviews I'd be honored to get detailed feedback from ya for The Laughing Desert if you find the time.--Mikemacdee (talk) 15:59, August 5, 2016 (UTC)